Escaping The Predator Into Her Lover's Arms
by Kaytey1996
Summary: Caroline relives one of her worst memories in a nightmare before waking up in the comforting arms of her lover. One Shot. Review so I know if I need to change anything.


Escaping The Predator- Into Her Lover's Arms

By: Kaytlin Hubbert

03-30-12

The cackling of a hyena closing in on it's prey echoed through the forest as a petite blonde female in shorts and a tank top ran through the forest, breathing heavily and pale, this girl was running for her life. She didn't dare to look behind her to see how close this…monster was to her; for she knew she would regret looking. Her blue eyes darted every which away trying to find an escape route and her heart pounding furiously pumping blood through her veins, giving her something to run on. The 'game' had started an hour ago, he had told her to run and be afraid, and she did so with out question. She cried out as she heard a dark chuckle from somewhere around her and she sped up, going as fast as her body could take her. It was routine, be hunted, be killed, come back, and repeat.

"I'm going to get you little girl," a voice sounded, from…somewhere, darkly making the girl loose her balance and trip. She didn't waste any time in getting up and begin running again. Any other predators in the area could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves as she cried but none dared to step into the field in fear of also being killed by this stronger predator. Her crystal blue eyes that always held such youth, now wet and lifeless. "You have no where to run…nowhere to hide." The voice said gleefully, loving the way its prey ran for her sweet life.

It was magnificent, how she thought she could out run him. He could have easily caught her, but he loved the chase, the fear that poured off of her, the hunt, the pounding of her heart beat, and the catch, the scared and fearful adrenaline look he always got onto her face as he bit into her, sucking her dry. To him it was pure ecstasy and very enjoyable. The hunt, the fear, the rush of it all; it was his favorite way to kill; get the human pumped up and scared and then go for the kill. By the time he got to them they were too weak to fight and it was an easy kill.

The woman knew her life was at stake and knew he would be there, to catch her, only momentarily. This was the part she hated; she hated being scared for her life and then waking up not remembering anything except fear, fear for the man she was supposedly 'dating'. There was no love in the relationship. She was used as a sex drive, a blood bag, and entertainment when he was bored. He had been furious when he climbed into her window that morning and told her nothing except to run and to be afraid. If she had known the monster he was when she first met him she wouldn't have tried anything with him, would have got the hell out of there as fast as she could, even though it wouldn't have been quick enough.

A tree branch whipped out in front of her and she screamed, stumbling backwards before blindly running into another direction. A deep laugh filled the 'kill zone' making her run faster, her breathing coming in short pants, and her feet fumbling to gain balance as her energy ran out. Tears ran down her face as she ran tripping every now and then before she regained her footing again and took off trying to out run the man…the beast…the ultimate predator. The raven head predator breathed in the adrenaline and fear that poured from the blonde as she ran and shivered in delight and anxiousness, waiting for when she finally cut her own skin. Only then would he close in, unless it never came and then he would take actions into his own hands.

They both knew the end was coming soon and the raven head prepared for the kill, he wouldn't play around with her any more. Though the girl was a good fuck and an even better puppet he was growing tired of her and her nonstop chatter. It would be better for him to just kill her now and end her life. Her life meant absolutely nothing to him; he only saw her as a constant reminder that he didn't have his brother's girl; the girl he truly loved. He shook his head in dark amusement as the blonde ran into a tree before moving in closer to scare her.

"Better keep running, sweet. I'm right behind you." The blonde cried out and turned in a circle trying to find her predator before taking off again, it would only be a little while longer now. She never made it past an hour. She either became too afraid and past out or he got too excited and went for the kill too soon. The woman cried again as she fell and banged her head against a rock before trying to get up only to be tackled by her predator.

"Please, please…don't. Please, I'll do anything!" The woman begged making the man atop her laugh crazily.

"I know you would, but I'm not going to save you this time." He said with a smirk making her try and break out of his grip, even though the attempt was futile. The man let his fangs elongate, before ripping into the girls neck viciously. A scream tore from her lips as he did so and she slowly felt her life slipping away from her.

"Please, stop!" she shouted, though it came out just above a whisper. "Please!" ~

The blonde woke up with a gasp, jerking upward in a sitting position as the nightmare consumed her. That was the worst memory she had of him, his brother had only just got there in time for him to save her or change her. He didn't know what would happen, the girl had lost so much blood by the time he had arrived and he hadn't cared for the outcome…at the time.

"Love?" a soft British accented voice filled the room as a blonde male sat up and wrapped his strong arms around his lover's waist. He had known about the nightmares, but he had not known the full extent of them, how deeply they were imbedded into her, making it impossible for her to sleep. "Are you alright?"

"Are you just using me?" the blonde asked quietly, had he not been a vampire he may have missed it, but he was in shock.

"Of course I love you, you know that." he answered honestly, love shining in his blue eyes as he looked her over; she was troubled. She hated it when she was hurt and there was nothing her could do.

"Would you ever hurt me?" she asked just as quietly not meeting his gaze.

"I would _never hurt you, my love." he swore almost angrily, he didn't think the raven head had effected her still, but while his blonde was an open book there were still some pages ripped out of her. "I swear on my life, that I will never hurt you. I don't think I could. Hurting you would hurt me."_

"_Nik, I love you." the female stated meeting his gaze with caring blue eyes._

"_I love you too, my Caroline." the man said pressing her lips to his and lightly pushing her down into a laying position. "Always and forever." _


End file.
